The present disclosure is related to the image forming apparatus and image forming system that have a user authentication function.
Typical image forming apparatus(s), such a printer or a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) has a function to perform user authentication for which only an authorized user for use can use the image forming device (hereinafter, it calls “user authentication function”). In the user authentication, by user ID, a password, etc., which are inputted when a user uses an image forming apparatus, it determines whether or not a user is permitted to use, and only the user determined that use is permitted can use the image forming apparatus. If the image forming apparatus provides such the user authentication function, it can be prevented: an image data of confidential documents is formed with the image forming apparatus by a user whom use is not permitted, and the confidential documents is brought out by print or FAX transmission for the formed image data.
Thus, in order to prevent brought out of the confidential documents, for example, in one case of image forming apparatus, when printing instructions are input from a client terminal, print data are not outputted as it is, but it is once stored and accumulated to HDD (storage part) in the image forming apparatus. Then, if user authentication is carried out by a started authentication application, a print-data list screen is displayed, and the user chooses print data to print-out from the print-data list screen. In this way, since the print-data list screen is displayed by having done the user authentication and printing is performed by final printing instructions by the user, the confidential documents can be prevented from being perused or printed by a user who is not performed the user authentication.